


Magical

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Evanstan Week 2021, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Chris brings Sebastian to a special place and asks him to marry him.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Evanstan Week Day 3!!!! I'm so excited about this one 💕 I used the prompt nature. 
> 
> Again, not beta read so if there are any mistakes then I apologise! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this one 💕

They've started doing this more often recently. Driving out to a quiet place. Just the two of them and sometimes they take Dodger along too. And Seb likes it. Likes that Chris seems to know every single good spot, likes that he's showing them to Sebastian. He knows Chris used to do this on his own. Just drive somewhere, maybe go camping, whenever the noise in his brain got too loud or he'd grown tired of acting again and everything that came along with it. Said it was nice to have something just for him, no pressure, no noise, just him and the beauty of nature. And then he brought Sebastian along with him. He trusted him enough to share this with him. And now it's a thing they do together. It’s theirs and it's good and Sebastian hopes they can keep sharing things like this until the end of time. 

Chris parks the car, grabs a blanket and the backpack they'd filled with food and drinks, and slings it over his shoulder. Sebastian gets Dodger out of the car and puts his leash on, scratching him behind his ears while he does. Chris locks the car and grabs Seb's hand. Smiles brightly. He leads the way to the spot he has in mind. It's one he discovered a few years ago. He'd really been struggling then, couldn't see the point in doing anything. But then he'd found this spot and was struck by its beauty, its calm, and its quiet simplicity. It broke the cycle of loathing and negative thoughts and endless noise inside his mind. Renewed his energy, his motivation. It gave him courage, something Sebastian is immensely grateful for because it led to Chris confessing his feelings and finally asking Seb out on a date. It led to their very first kiss. It was so magical. And now Chris is taking Sebastian to the spot that made all of that happen. He loves it.

They reach a clearing in the woods. There's a small pond. Moss and grass cover the ground. They are surrounded by enormous trees, older than either of them might ever be. It makes Sebastian feel incredibly small but it's okay. He feels at ease here, especially with Chris by his side and he gets why Chris got so many epiphanies here because he feels inspired too just by being here and a lot calmer than he did when he woke up this morning. Though it was a good morning. Waking up next to Chris is always good. But he was feeling restless, he has been feeling restless a lot lately actually. He's itching for a new project or just something to do. Anything. Something to keep him busy, something to occupy his mind. He knows Chris feels the same. Neither of them are good at doing nothing for too long. 

They settle down on a blanket that Chris carefully spreads out on the ground. Dodger roams around the clearing before settling down on the edge of the blanket. Chris opens the backpack and takes out the tupperware boxes filled with food. Takes off the lids, then grabs a fork. Sebastian grabs his own fork and they slowly make their way through their meal. They talk about work, about space, about this wonderful place, about their relationship. Anything that comes to mind. Seb likes that, too, how their conversations always keep flowing. How sometimes they are incomprehensible to others but they always know what they are on about. It's like they have their own little language like the hybrid of English and Romanian Sebastian spoke when he first came to America. He so often felt misunderstood but never with Chris. Chris just gets him and he gets Chris and it's fucking perfect. What they have is everything he has ever wished for on birthdays and upon falling stars. 

They finish the food and Chris puts the boxes back into the bag. Pulls out something else instead. Shifts nervously. And then he's suddenly on one knee holding a little box and looking at Seb like he's precious, like he’s the most beautiful thing Chris has ever seen. 

"Sebastian, sweetheart, I just want to thank you for everything. You are my moon and my stars and my sunshine and I prepared this entire speech about all the reasons I love you and none of those words seem enough now but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I feel so lucky having you in my life, knowing you, getting to kiss and hold you. You are a gift and you have my heart," Chris opens up the tiny box, "Sebastian Stan, do you want to marry me?" 

"Fuck yes," Sebastian smiles, "a thousand times yes. Fuck. I love you," he says and smashes their lips together. 

When they part, Chris takes Sebastian’s hand in his and slides the ring he bought on. It's simple but beautiful. It suits them both, Sebastian thinks. Though he would still marry Chris in a heartbeat if he asked him with the ugliest ring in the world, even if he had no ring at all. Because it's not about that. It has never been about that. Their love is more than that, so much more. He loves Chris with his whole being, deeper than he has loved anyone before, and he knows Chris feels the same about him. Knows it the way he knows water is wet. 

Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian, pulls them down on the blanket so they are lying down. In the background they can hear the water running, the birds chirping, and Dodger snoring. Seb thinks this place really must be magical or maybe their love just is. Either way he wouldn't change a single thing. Especially not that sweet and soft kiss Chris presses on top of his head or the fact that they are now engaged. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi to me on tumblr if you want to @hawkeyeandthewintersoldier. Or if you want to check out Evanstan Week yourself and see what others have created (or even join!) you can do so on evanstanweek.tumblr.com 💕
> 
> If you enjoyed this work please consider leaving kudos or comments ❤


End file.
